1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk device.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disk device includes: a disk motor for rotating an optical disk; an optical pickup for controlling the recording of information on the optical disk or reading of information from the optical disk; and a mechanism called a “unit mechanical deck” for supporting the disk motor and chucking the optical disk to the disk motor.
This unit mechanical deck includes: a chassis; and an elevating mechanism for chucking the optical disk to the disk motor or elevating the chassis to release the (chucked) optical disk. When the optical disk is inserted into the optical disk device, the chassis elevating mechanism pushes up the chassis toward the optical disk and chucks the optical disk to dampers of the disk motor, thereby enabling data reproduction or recording on the optical disk.
There are two types of systems for carrying an optical disk to a unit mechanical deck: a disk-tray system and a slot-in system. The former system is of the type involving putting an optical disk on a disk tray and inserting the entire disk tray with the optical disk on it into a disk package. The latter system is of the type directly involving inserting an optical disk into an optical disk device without using a disk tray. Optical disk devices of the slot-in system are adopted for equipment in which a thin body is ideal.
Measures against impact are provided in this type of optical disk device. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-281876, there is an optical disk device that has a disk-tray system configured so that a first stopper and a second stopper protruding from the lower surface of a chassis, on which an optical disk rotation drive unit is mounted, are made to come into contact with a bottom plate when the optical disk rotation drive unit is at a lowered position, thereby preventing the chassis from interfering with or colliding with other components when a disk tray is ejected.